The Muggleborn Rockstar
by Courtney777
Summary: Hermione Granger is falling in love, and with the Slytherin Prince no less. Can she convince him to open his heart long enough to let her in? Hermione/Draco, Songfic. It's a tad bit different than most songfics, so just try it. Reconstructed Fic


(I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter or the song mentioned.)

* * *

**Dear Diary,  
****My name is Hermione, and Professor Snape has just assigned me to a project with Draco Malfoy. I admit it now, ever since Voldemort was defeated, I've developed a small crush on him, but he's still a jerk. I don't know how this will work out, but I need to talk to him, find out when to start on it.**

_Sometimes I walk a little faster_  
_In the school hallway_  
_Just to get next to you._

"Mudblood, what are you doing?"

"Professor Snape put us on the same project together, remember? The research and perfect the blood replenishing potion?"

"I remember, but what are you doing running after me in the corridors?"

"…I just figured we could get a head start?"

"Granger, we already agreed to meet in the library after dinner, stop harassing me."

He turned and left, throwing an arm around his friend.

**He walked off, continuing his conversation with Blaise, leaving me standing there looking like a complete fool. Blaise glanced back at me, laughing, and I felt my face flush in humiliation. They were making fun of me, probably calling me a prude bookworm with horrible hair.**

_Some days I spend a little extra_  
_Time in the morning_  
_Just to impress you_

"You're late."

"I know, I know I just-"

"Granger, did you do something to that mop you call hair?"

"Um, yeah, can we get started on the-"

"Are you wearing makeup? You are!" he laughed coldly. "Finally figure out how to act like a girl, Granger? It's about time; people were starting to wonder if you were one."

**I just can't impress him can I? In his eyes I'll always be Potter's Little Mudblood Friend. I spent almost two hours trying to fix my hair, and I almost ripped out my eyelashes trying to curl them! I'm so sick of trying, and failing over, and over again. How can the brightest witch of her era not even get a guy? **

_Guess you don't notice_  
_Guess you don't need this_  
_Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing_

"Draco, mmm, harder…"

I raised an eyebrow, peeking inside the room with a raised eyebrow. He was pounding into that Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, and oddly, I felt a spike of jealousy flow through my body.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, detention." I told them, my voice sounding bored.

The girl at least had the decency to cover herself up and run out, but Malfoy merely zipped his pants up, chuckling at me. "Enjoy the show, mudblood?"

**I can't believe him! Of course I didn't enjoy the show; he's such an arrogant prick. I don't see why I even like him, he can just screw Pansy, I don't give a damn…yes I do. I want him screwing me, not that little slut. This year is turning out horrible.**

_On the outside shying away_  
_On the inside dying to say_

"What are you gawking at, Granger?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've got something on your nose."

His hand moved to his nose to wipe whatever it was off, and he missed it completely. "Did I get it?"

"Here, just let me do it…" I sighed, taking out a napkin and wiping it off, my eyes catching his, and I froze, loosing myself in the grey orbs, it would be the perfect time to kiss him, just lean a little closer and…

"Granger?"

I shook my head clear of any thoughts, shoving the napkin in my bag, before going back to the research.

**I almost screwed everything up tonight, remind me diary, why do I only lose my mind around him? Why do I lose all control when I look into those eyes of his? I feel like I'm on an out of control roller coaster, and I don't want to get off.**

_I'm unusual, not so typical_  
_Way too smart to be waiting around_

"You're such a freak, Mione."

"Thanks, Ronald."

My two best friends were going to Hogsmead, with Lavender and Ginny, as a double date. Meanwhile, I would be studying in the library.

"Granger, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He pointed to his books. "Research for the potion, but I figured you'd be having a ball with Pot-head, and Weasel."

"Well I'm not, am I?"

By the end of the night we were laughing.

**He was actually decent to me today, it just doesn't make sense! He didn't call me mudblood, or insult me at all even! I don't know what he's up to, but I don't mind, it's nice not being insulted by him for once. I can't believe I had this much fun…**

_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_  
_I can fix the flat on your car_

"And the Granger beast waves her arms around in attempts of attracting a mate…let's move in a little closer…"

"Malfoy!" I laughed, waving some.

"Can you fix this? My broom crashed into the ground."

I looked at the remains of the broom, raising an eyebrow. "Just leave it with me, I'll fix it tonight."

He turned to leave, then stopped. "What were you doing? I mean the thing you were doing when I interrupted."

"Tai Chi, it helps me relax."

"…muggle thing?"

"Muggle thing."

I went back to practicing, breathing slowly, and he watched me a moment, curious almost.

**He must have watched me practice for an hour before he was called off by a few of his friends. I swear, diary, he looked disappointed to go. I don't know what was so interesting about Tai Chi to him, but I felt like I was a goddess or something. Quick note, must remember to return repaired broom to him tomorrow.**

_I might even be a rock star_  
_I might even be a rock star_

"Today class, we're working on a very special charm. Everyone, pair up." Flitwick announced brightly, and quickly I found myself with Draco Malfoy.

"Everyone else has a partner." He explained with a shrug.

"Now this charm, Occento, causes your opponent to burst into song. Not really the best for battles, but it is a fun spell for karaoke nights!"

"Karaoke? Muggle thing?" Draco asked me quietly.

"Muggle thing." I nodded.

"You may begin!" Flitwick announced, sitting at his desk.

I turned to him, and he grinned, shouting "Occento!" at me. It hit, and suddenly I starting singing. He grinned a few minutes, before shooting the counter curse at me.

"You sing well, Granger."

**I never knew I could sing, if anything, I swear I was flat, but he acted like I was a rock star or something…please, it was just him exaggerating like he does. Besides, he sucks at singing, no wonder he's impressed.**

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_  
_That it would be you,_  
_Saying let's hang out_

"Why don't we take a break? We've been at it all night."

"Well…if you think we have time for one, I certainly wouldn't mind one." I reply, shutting the book and stretching my back. "Who knew that perfecting a potion would be this hard?"

"I think that was the point of Snape assigning us this, so we would know what it takes to be a Potions Master." Draco sighed, standing up. "Let's go to the kitchens, get some food."

"Sure." I yawned, standing up and joining him on the walk down to the kitchen. "Ice-cream and studying always ends up mixing together for me."

"Same here."

**Chocolate ice-cream seems so much better when you're throwing it at him in a food fight, and dodging teachers on the way back to my common room after hours seems so much more dangerous when he's holding my hand and pulling me along. I've never laughed this much, I think I'm losing my mind, diary. I think…I think I have a chance with him for once.**

_Then you confess that there's something special_  
_In between us, why don't we find out_

"Granger…"

"Yes?" I yawned, laying my head on the table. He bit his lip, a nervous habit I've noticed, and I sat up straighter. "Is something going on?"

"It's just that I'm getting owls from my father, saying it's time for me to look for a girl to marry this summer as is tradition…I just need advice."

"Marry for love, not for money, not for blood. That's all I have for you."

"…thanks, Granger."

**Mr. Malfoy sent him another letter today, and he looks so pale, so sick at the thought of being trapped in a marriage with Daphne Greengrass, or Pansy Parkinson, I wonder if he's in love with anyone. Maybe there's a Juliet to this love story, and I don't even know it. Maybe I'm chasing after something I can't have.**

_You don't know me, guess you don't need me_  
_Why you're not seeing what you're missing._

He quickly dodged me in the hallways, and I sighed again.

"Why are you so upset, Mione?" Harry asked, watching me enter the common room. "Had a row with that secret boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't have a secret boyfriend, Harry." I chuckled; he always knew how to make me feel better. "No, I'm just a little stressed out from all the homework lately. Maybe I should take a break."

"Take a break? Are you really Hermione Granger?"

"Shut up, Harry."

**He's avoiding me for some reason, I miss him so much. I've gotten used to him studying with me every night, making jokes, and forcing me to relax every once and awhile. I guess the silence is starting to get to me.**

_On the outside shying away_  
_On the inside dying to say_

"Malfoy, please, speak to me." I begged softly, standing at our table in the library. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you, Granger." He sighed, putting his head in his hands, and looking up at me sadly, "I just can't be friends with you, not anymore, not ever."

"What do you mean?" I replied harshly. "What, am I too much of a mudblood for you to even be friends with you anymore?"

I turned and stormed out of the library, before even finding out if that was the reason why, and I swore I could hear him sigh 'Hermione…' as I left, but I didn't care, and I continued on. I passed Ron, just in time to see him kiss Lavender Brown. He was so caught up in her, that he didn't notice me passing, tears forming in my eyes.

**I'm so sick of going back and forth with him; I don't think I'll ever get him to see me for me. This was just a joke to him, diary, all of it was just some kind of sick game. Convince the mudblood to fall in love with you, then break her heart and you get ten points! I'm so disgusted with it all I can hardly think.**

_I'm unusual, not so typical_  
_Way too smart to be waiting around_

"Hermione! Wait up!"

I turned, glancing over at the voice. It was him, Draco Malfoy, the rude prick. I ignored him, making my way through the crowd with seven years of practiced ease. I found myself in the library, and hid myself between the books. I heard him running after me, and I quickly found myself cornered.

"Hermione, listen to me for two bloody minutes, will you?"

I refused to look at him, and he grabbed my face, turning my head for me to stare into his eyes. "Granger, I've been through a lot these last few days. I think maybe you misunderstood me in the library."

"What was there to misunderstand? You told me you couldn't be my friend, I said fine, and I left."

"I don't want to be your friend anymore, Granger. I don't want your friendly hugs, and I don't want you treating me like one of your best mates."

"Then why are we talking about this? I get it, you don't want me to be your friend."

"Because I want to be your boyfriend; I don't want hugs because I want to snog you senseless, and it's driving me loony because I can't."

"…we can't do this, Draco…"

"I know, but a bloke can't help but think about it." He sighed. "I'm not going to act on it; I just wanted you to know."

**I don't know whether I believe him or not, but everything's slowly going back to normal. We're back to working on the potion every night, even though it's slightly awkward. I wish I could be with him, but it wouldn't work out. He's the Slytherin Prince, and I'm the Gryffindor Princess, we're so different it's practically Romeo and Juliet.**

_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_  
_I can fix the flat on your car_

"Can you teach me to do that muggle thing?"

"Tai Chi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to learn something like that?"

"You said it was relaxing, like meditation in motion."

"I guess I could."

Over the next few days, I found we spent every afternoon after classes practicing together, and that I was calmer in his presence than I was alone.

**I still wonder why he wanted to learn it, but I guess it's good. He seems calmer after we're done, and twice this week I've seen him just walk away from a fight before it turned into duel. Ron and Harry seem so bewildered as to why he's suddenly turned into the 'better man'.**

_I might even be a rock star_  
_If you only knew the real me_

"Shut it, Granger. I'll be there tonight." He snapped when I approached him about the potion. I sighed, but let him continue on his way to lunch, and I crossed my arms.

"Lucius Malfoy strikes again." I mutter, entering the Great Hall, and taking a seat in the spot next to Harry. "I don't see why he just can't talk to me about it, no, he just has to snap at me."

I glance up to see him kissing Pansy, and my heart clenches slightly. I know that he has to marry a pureblood witch, but why did he have to pick her? Who in their right minds would pick someone that looked like a pit-bull?

**You can always tell when Mr. Malfoy sends him an owl, his entire personality changes back to when he was in first or second year. He starts forcing himself to insult the likes of me, and pushes himself to snog every pureblood girl he can get a hold of. I've even seen him in the arms of Ginny Weasley before.**

_I might even be a rock star_  
_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

I watched him get on one knee in the middle of the Great Hall, and ask that four word question that every girl dreams of…

"Pansy, will you marry me?"

She squealed so loudly I think that it cracked the windows, and I forced myself to fake a smile when I congratulated him later on that night. "You love her, right?"

"Marriage isn't about love, Granger, it's about power. Love is weak."

"Now you're sounding like Tom Riddle, what's up with you lately?" I sigh, leaning on the table to watch him work. "Don't tell me you're going to start hating me again."

"No, I could never hate you."

**For some reason, him telling me he'd never hate me, just made me feel even worse. I should be happy for him, his father will finally get off his back, but I'm not. I just keep thinking it should be me with that ring on my finger, not her. These thoughts will drive me mad one day.**

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_  
_That I really am a rock star_  
_Yeah yeah, woo_  
_Yeah I really am a rock star_

The ceremony would be labeled as 'The Wedding of the Year', I decided as I sat down in the pew in the back of the church. I was invited to it, I'm not sure why, but I was, and even though it'd be crawling with former Death Eaters, I sent my RSVP back immediately. I wasn't going to miss his wedding, even if it killed me.

It was summer time now, and the church would be stifling if it wasn't for the cooling charms.

"Granger, how do I look?"

"Lovely, Draco." I replied, turning to look at him. It was true.

He sent me a strained smile, and I stood up, hugging him once. "You can always still get out of it."

"I'd be disowned, I could never do that."

I nodded, accepting his fate. "I just hope you'll be happy with this decision twenty years from now. It's not like you need the money, Curse Breakers get paid plenty, and I know you've just gotten accepted for the position."

"I…I have?"

"Yes, didn't you know? I asked Gringotts about it, and they told me that the position was filled by you. Didn't you get your letter?"

"…no, I didn't."

The music started, and he was rushed to the front of the church. Pansy's dress would have beautiful, it really would have, except somebody had charmed it bright pink, and it didn't fit her properly at all. She looked like she had been squeezed into it. It had to be at least four sizes too small for her.

The priest nodded at them both, and began the ceremony. He seemed to stare into space most of it, while Pansy kept looking at him in a way she must have thought was 'seductive', but was really making her look like a fish.

"Do you, Pansy Petunia Parkinson, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She chimed.

"And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Pansy Petunia Parkinson as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He looked like he was about to agree to it, but he stopped.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy hissed as he dropped her hand from his. "Your supposed to say yes, dearest."

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

A gasp of shock went through the church, and I couldn't believe it, but I felt like cheering. He walked down the aisle, and Lucius stopped him. "If you leave now, you aren't welcome in my home. You won't be my son anymore."

"To put it bluntly, I don't care about what you think anymore, father." He replied, bypassing him. "Come on Granger, let's get out of here."

I followed him with a slight grin.

**I sometimes wonder where the letter telling him about the position at Gringotts went, but I don't concern myself too much about it. I'm more worried about how the nursery is coming along now-a-days.  
****Hermione Jean Granger**

_I'm unusual, not so typical_  
_Way too smart to be waiting around_  
_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_  
_I can fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it wherever we are, yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause I really am a rock star_  
_'Cause I really am a rock star_  
_I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!_


End file.
